


Filibuster Lady and the Shoes of Justice

by minkhollow



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia really shouldn't be surprised, but she didn't know you could see the birth of an Artifact over a livestream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filibuster Lady and the Shoes of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Set... nebulously somewhere before "What Matters Most."
> 
> I am not Syfy; I'm only borrowing because if ever an event were going to create an Artifact, an 11-hour filibuster is right up there.

Claudia turns on the livestream because it’s a quiet day in the office. She leaves it on because it’s relevant to her interests – not that she plans to ever live in Texas or find herself in a position where that kind of crap law would apply, but you never know, and besides, South Dakota’s about as bad.

By dinner, she’s glued to the screen, barely looking away long enough to tell Pete and Steve what she wants from the taco place. After dinner, Myka and Abigail pull up chairs by the computer and watch with her.

Just when it looks like Filibuster Lady’s going to make it, some of the guys call shenanigans (Twitter, Claudia’s heartened to see, calls shenanigans on the shenanigans-calling) – and in between points of order this and parliamentary procedure that, Claudia sees something. She’s only seen it once, but it’s not something she’ll forget easily. “Holy _crap_.”

“What?” Abigail’s coming downstairs from Artie’s kitchenette; she’d decided this was the kind of thing that demanded popcorn. “What’d I miss?”

Myka frowns. “Nothing. I don’t think there was anything, anyway.”

“It’s... not something I’m sure you guys would’ve seen.” Claudia hesitates for a second, trying to figure out how to explain it. “Myka, you remember back when you and Pete were on the hockey case and Mrs. F had me go on a thing with her?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We were checking out the birth of an Artifact. Aaaaaand Filibuster Lady’s shoes just popped.”

Abigail nearly drops the popcorn. “You can see that?”

“Well, I sure as hell didn’t know I could see it on a livestream. And it’s not like you always know you’re watching the right moment, but I guess if anything was going to make an Artifact, this’d be it.”

“So now what?”

Claudia shrugs. “They’re not causing trouble. Probably won’t until she’s dead or she gets rid of ‘em – seems to be how Artifacts roll. As for the topic at hand, though? I’m inclined to think she’s got it in the bag.”

Myka grins, and Abigail holds out the popcorn bowl.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Filibuster Lady and the Shoes of Justice [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171727) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
